


Professor...?

by Ellidappler



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Crack, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 04:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20669573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellidappler/pseuds/Ellidappler
Summary: The new professor of Garreg Mach Monastery says some odd things.Alternatively titled: if the characters could hear what the RL players are saying and acknowledged the oddities of some of Byleth's actions.





	Professor...?

Within the first month of the new professor's arrival, Ashe begins to worry about his new teacher's sanity.

He's passing by the fishing pond when he spots her running in circles around a cat. "Oh my god, they have kitties!" she screeches, evidently delighted by the presence of the cats on monastery's grounds. What she says next has his brow furrowing.

"Wait, how do I pet it?"

Byleth screeches to a stop and stares at the cat. Ashe has no clue why she doesn't just bend down and pet it. Instead, she mutters about buttons. "X button? No... Y button? Ugh... They won't let me pet the cat?"

The professor storms off, now in a foul mood. "Bullshit. Taunting me with kitties but not letting me pet them... I'm leaving a one star review. I mean, not really, but that's still some kind of bull."

Ashe watches in confusion as he leaves. He wonders why she can't seem to be able to pet the cats, who's taunting her, and why she's reviewing stars. He didn't know they taught astronomy at this school.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feed me comments and let me know what silly things you say to your video games.


End file.
